The present invention relates generally to a connector for an optical fiber cable, and, more particularly, to an optical connector that can be readily installed in the field without the need for epoxy or anaerobic adhesives.
Optical fiber connectors and splices are an essential part of optical fiber communications systems. Connectors may be used to join lengths of optical fiber into longer lengths, or to connect optical fiber to active devices such as radiation sources, detectors, repeaters, or to passive devices such as switches or attenuators.
Many prior art connectors use adhesives or epoxies in securing connector components. For example, a typical connector includes a ferrule piece rigidly attached to a connector body. Adhesive is injected into a longitudinal bore of the ferrule. A cable is received into the connector body with the enclosed fiber projecting along the longitudinal bore of the ferrule. The adhesive wicks and adheres to the fiber, the ferrule, the connector body, and other connector parts to permanently secure the connector components to one another.
There is a growing demand, however, for a fiber optic connector that is simple to install or assemble in a field setting. In particular, there is a growing resistance to the use of epoxies that require special heat-curing ovens to facilitate solidification, and, in general, to the use of chemicals such as anaerobic adhesives.
Accordingly, what is sought, and what is not believed to be provided by the prior art, is a fiber optic connector that can be easily installed or assembled without the use of epoxies or adhesives.